1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a diaphragm and in particular to a diaphragm for use with pumps commonly used in marine products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Diaphragm pumps are well known in the prior art comprising a flexible diaphragm in place of a piston. One type of pump which commonly uses a flexible diaphragm is a bilge pump and bilge pumps currently available use a symmetric diaphragm with a diaphragm support plate attached thereto. A pumping arm/handle is coupled to the diaphragm support plate by a hinge which allows the pivotal motion of the pumping arm/handle to be converted into substantially reciprocating motion of the diaphragm support plate.